Fairy Tail: Operación Atlantis
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: De cómo un libro, una expedición secreta, una cuidad sumergida por milenios, engaños y el desamor pueden hacer que tu vida cambie radicalmente de la noche a la mañana. La pregunta es... ¿para bien o para mal? Porque la mayor aventura es la que menos esperas que lo sea, tú decides si continuar con ella o no. *NaLu* & *GaLe* (principales)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Fairy Tail: Operación Atlantis.

**Autora: **Natsuki Akagami, Natsuki, Natsu, Natsu-chan.

**Pareja (s): **NaLu/GaLe **principales**

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

El timbre que anunciaba el final de clases sonó con un ruido estridente y ensordecedor. Los alumnos suspiraron, agradecidos a la campana, y recogieron sus cosas metiéndolas en las mochilas mientras el profesor de historia antigua explicaba el final de la lección rápidamente. En menos de cinco segundos todos los alumnos se habían levantado e iban a donde sus amigos para ir juntos a casa o a matar el rato por ahí... menos uno de ellos; una, mejor dicho. Nadie reparó en ella al pasar a su lado para dirigirse a la salida, aunque eso no le pareció extraño a la chica. Cuando el salón se quedó vacío, ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas, guardándolas despacio en su cartera; levantó la mirada al ver que el profesor -Makarov, se llamaba- se acercaba a ella.

-Ya he leído su redacción sobre las antiguas escrituras, señorita McGarden- le puso un folder en el pupitre- Es realmente fascinante.

La chica sonrió, halagada.

-Muchas gracias, maestro- se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al ver un diez en la esquina superior derecha de la primera hoja. El tiempo dedicado a aquel trabajo -que no había sido poco- había merecido la pena.

-Pero sobre todo me ha llamado la atención una cosa- continuó Makarov. Levy alzó una ceja mientras guardaba el folder en la cartera, entre dos libros para que no se arrugara.- El apartado sobre la civilización Atlante.

Levy se sonrojó. La cuidad perdida de la Atlántida había sido siempre uno de sus temas favoritos por diversas razones: había sido una civilización con una tecnología muy avanzada para su época, rebosaba cultura y estaba llena de misterio. Sí, a Levy le encantaba la historia; todo lo relacionado con antiguas culturas, civilizaciones, idiomas y cosas como esas la fascinaba. Durante seis años había vivido en Perú -desde los siete hasta los trece- y fue ahí cuando la cultura azteca y maya la fascinó; sabía hablar quechua y también leer quipus*, después volvió a Londres con su cuidadora -Levy no recordaba a sus padres, ambos habían muerto en una expedición a una montaña cuando ella tenía dos años, hubo un desprendimiento y... ninguno de los dos salió vivo de allí-, de la que se separó para vivir en un piso independiente durante tres meses, después viajó al Cairo cuando tenía catorce años para estudiar egipcio en un instituto de allí, en seis meses ya controlaba la lengua y en seis meses más ya sabía cómo leer jeroglíficos. Ahora estudiaba en Saint Lennox High School; iba a una academia de japonés y hablaba un francés, quechua, egipcio y castellano fluido. Era una de las estudiantes más brillantes del instituto.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza. No debería de haber puesto nada sobre la Atlántida. Todo el mundo sabía que eso era una leyenda.

-Eeh...- comenzó, intentando inventarse una escusa tipo: "oh, ¡eso! jaja, es que mi hermano tiene una tendencia a tocas mis cosas y escribir chorradas en ellas... ¿pero no sabía usted que tenía un hermano? Bueno, es que nadie lo sabe, es como un hermano secreto"- ¿Eso? Lo siento maestro, se me debió de colar al escribir... Tengo tantos apuntes que todo se me junta con todo...

Makarov arqueó una ceja, al parecer no muy convencido, pero dijo:

-Oh, oh, no pasa nada. Solo me había llamado la atención lo que había escrito sobre el tema.

Levy, más tranquila, recogió su cartera del suelo y se levantó de su pupitre dispuesta a marcharse.

-Señorita McGarden- esta se giró en el umbral de la puerta- ¿podría dejarme su redacción?

-¿Perdón?- parpadeó confundida.

El maestro sonrió, como si fuera una broma que le hiciera gracia.

-Creo que podría sacar datos de su trabajo para otras clases... Ya sabe, toda información es válida y apreciada- le guiñó un ojo con aire confidencial.

-Claro- rebuscó en su cartera hasta dar con el montón de papeles- Aquí tiene.

-Gracias. Gracias. Y que tenga un buen día, señorita McGarden- se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su escritorio.

Levy parpadeó extrañada de nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza para restarle importancia y salió del aula.

Nada más abrir la puerta para salir al pasillo, fue como si se hubieran abierto las puertas del infierno: adolescentes gritando, riendo y charlando en el corredor; algunos corriendo, otros guardando las cosas en sus taquillas y la mayoría en grupitos contándose a saber qué cosas. Levy odiaba los sitios muy ruidosos, le daban dolor de cabeza y la estresaban. Y sobre todo en su escuela.

Caminó entre el gentío, con la mirada gacha intentando hacer la vista gorda a todas las miradas que la gente le dirigía, después, los cotilleos sobre ella comenzaron. Era la _rara_ McGarden, la marginada que se pasaba el día estudiando porque no tenía más que hacer; la sabelotodo. La única estudiante de diecisiete años del instituto con cuerpo de una de trece; menudita, con cara de niña y casi sin desarrollar. Por eso decidió teñirse el pelo de azul oscuro, aunque la gente se metiera con ella diciendo a sus espaldas que se lo teñía para intentar llamar la atención, lo que ella quería era sentirse diferente. No que otros lo pensaran; si no ella misma.

Abrió su taquilla y guardó los libros de las asignaturas de las que no tenía deberes ni necesidad de estudiar. Se quedó con los libros de Historia y Literatura Universal. La puerta de su taquilla se cerró de golpe y ella ahogó un grito.

-¿Qué pasa McGarden, te he asustado?- Levy frunció el ceño; reconocería aquella voz sin necesidad de mirar a la persona a quien pertenecía.

-Angel...- masculló entre dientes. La miró irritada.

Angel, con su despampanante pelo albino largo, sus ojos color chocolate y su buena figura era la capitana del equipo de animadoras y una de las chicas más populares del instituto. Tenía a más de la mitad del instituto a sus pies y caminaba por los pasillos como si fuera la reina del universo.

-¿Y esa mirada?- su voz no reflejaba otra cosa que burla- Solo he venido para preguntarte una cosa, no seas tan ruda.

Levy apretó los dientes con fuerza. Angel la tenía tomada con ella desde que volvió de Egipto, y desde que Levy decidió teñirse el pelo, la otra buscaba cualquier momento para meterse con ella.

-Espero que la pregunta tenga al menos algo de interesante y que no me vayas a preguntar por qué todos los tíos con los que te acuestas te acaban dejando. ¡Oh, espera! También tengo una respuesta a eso- la miró desafiante a los ojos- ¿porque se dan cuenta de lo zorra que eres, verdad?

Angel apretó los labios, pero sin dejar de sonreír, soberbia.

-Será porque tú sabes mucho de chicos, ¿no McGarden?- soltó una carcajada desdeñosa- El día en el que alguien se fije en ti...- la miró de arriba a abajo con desdén-... y tu cuerpo de niña de ocho años- Levy se puso roja de vergüenza y rabia; se cruzó los brazos en el pecho- podrás hablarme de la manera en que lo has hecho.

Se dio la vuelta, con aire de superioridad y su pelo golpeó a la otra chica en la cara. Levy retrocedió, con una mueca de asco y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas de rabia que le quemaban los ojos. Fue a cerrar su taquilla de golpe, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerrada.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña fogata en la chimenea al final del cuarto que alumbraba los sillones y la pequeña mesa de cristal que estaban al lado de la lumbre. Los cuadros de la habitación añadían cierto morbo al ambiente cuando las llamas crecían más altas y lograban dar luz a las paredes.

-Acércate.

Un hombre sentado en el sillón más antiguo de todos le hizo un ademán a la otra persona, que se encontraba oculta por la oscuridad, en el marco de la gran puerta de madera que llevaba a aquella lujosa sala.

El primer hombre sacó unos papeles y los dejó sobre la mesa de cristal mientras el otro individuo se acercaba. Se agachó a recoger los documentos y los inspeccionó un poco por arriba. Después miró al hombre sentado con una ceja alzada.

-¿Va en serio?- preguntó el visitante volviendo a leer los papeles por si se trataba de alguna especie de broma.

Él asintió y entrelazó sus manos.

-Muy en serio.

-Es una cría.

-Sólo tiene dos años menos que tú, Gajeel.

El tal Gajeel se frotó la frente, con aire de exasperación.

-Y sabe cosas que ni siquiera un experto lingüista, arqueólogo o historiador sabe.-Añadió.

-No deja de ser una niña. ¡Sólo mírela! ¡Todavía va al instituto! Si la llevamos con nosotros echará todo a perder.

El hombre que estaba sentado suspiró profundamente.

-Y si no la llevamos con nosotros será imposible dar con lo que estamos buscando. Es cierto que es muy joven, pero es la alumna más brillante que he tenido en todos mis años como maestro- lanzó otros papeles a la mesa- Lee esto. A partir de la página número diez.

Gajeel recogió los papeles y fue a la página dicha. Se sentó en uno de los mullidos y exuberantes sillones y leyó rápidamente.

Cuando hubo acabado no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa. El hombre frente a él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Impresionante, eh? Y eso que ni siquiera pedía que escribiera de _esa_ cultura. No sabes lo eufórico que me sentí al leer la redacción, ¡había tenido en mis narices lo que había estado buscando por años!- incapaz de seguir sentado, se levantó y comenzó a andar por la habitación.

Gajeel volvió a coger los primeros papeles. En la primera hoja ponía:

_**Name**__: Levy_

_**Surname**__: McGarden_

_**Age**__: 17_

_**Lives in: **__London, Britain._

_**Ocupation**__: Student_

_**Qualified in**__: History, Linguistycs, Spanish, Quechua, French and Egyptian._

_**More: **__has a part-time job in "W&M REPAIR AND BUILD", London._

Y una foto de una muchacha de rostro aniñado, con unos grandes ojos de color oro y una sonrisa dulce y tímida. Su pelo -lo más característico- recogido con una cinta amarilla y dos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su cara en tirabuzones.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado?- preguntó Gajeel al fin- Porque no creo que haya sido solo para leer esto y decirme lo inteligente que es su estudiante.

El otro hombre se paró y se giró para mirar a Gajeel.

-Quiero que vayas a verla- respondió. Él abrió los ojos, escéptico- A su trabajo. Yo te daré la dirección.

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué quiere, que me presente ahí como si nada? A lo: Ah sí, quería conocer a una tal Levy McJagger que trabaja aquí.

-McGarden- corrigió.

-Como sea. Seguro que me echan del local a escopetazos- rió sarcástico.

-¿Necesitas recambios para tu sala de máquinas, no? ¿Qué mejor lugar que una buena ferretería?

Gajeel gruñó.

-Viejo chantajista.

Él sonrió.

-Solo intenta no asustarla.

Gajeel rodó los ojos, fastidiado. Sí que empezaba bien su primer día en Inglaterra.

* * *

¿En serio tenía que empezar a llover ahora? Vale que vivía en Londres, y vale también que sabía que habían dado lluvia para aquel día, ¿pero justo en ese momento? ¿cuando no llevaba paraguas? Tuvo que quitarse su chubasquero de flores y ponérselo en la cabeza. Dobló una esquina y caminó todo recto, casi corriendo y volvió a girar esta vez a la derecha. Tenía las botas empapadas y sentía los calcetines húmedos.

Por fin llegó a la calle que quería y se paró frente a una tienda con un letrero en el que ponía:

_**"W&M REPAIR AND BUILD"**_

Las letra hacían referencia a los dos propietarios de la tienda, Wakaba y Macao, que también eran sus jefes. Abrió la puerta y una campanilla sonó. Se quitó el chubasquero y se limpió los zapatos en la alfombrilla.

-Ah, Levy-chan- Wakaba se asomó desde una de las muchas estanterías que tenía la tienda, detrás de las cajas para pagar.- ¡Buenos días!

La McGarden se ahuecó el pelo mojado.

-No debería fumar aquí dentro- le reprochó con una sonrisa al ver el puro que llevaba -otra vez- en la boca.

Él hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.- ¡Ya soy viejo! Tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, ¡moriré sin arrepentimientos por fumar tabaco!

Levy carcajeó. Aquel era el único lugar en el que no se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Llevaba trabajando en esa ferretería desde que llegó a Londres y gracias al sueldo que ganaba se pagaba su piso de 17 metros cuadrados; sabía que no era muy grande, pero para el tiempo que pasada en él y como vivía sola, le sobraba espacio. Tenía una cocina pequeña en un rincón, la cama en el centro de la estancia y un sofá al lado. En frente del sofá y la cama una televisión. A la izquierda de la cama había una mesa con su portátil y en la que hacía la tarea y detrás del sofá una puerta de daba al baño.

Pasó por detrás de las largas estanterías llenas de materiales para arreglar, construir y hacer cosas de las que ella no tenía ni idea y entró por una puerta que tenía escrito: **STAFF ONLY****. Saludó a su otro jefe al encontrárselo ahí dentro con tres cajas de tuercas, tornillos y clavos. Se dirigió a su taquilla y la abrió con una patada; llevaba diciendo mucho tiempo que había que cambiar las taquillas pero ni Wakaba ni Macao le hacían caso, diciendo que resistían bien. Las bisagras chirriaron y Levy suspiró profundamente. Sacó su peto azul marino manchado de grasa -consecuencia de trabajar ahí- y se quitó toda la ropa mojada excepto la camisa del instituto y la ropa interior. El mono le quedaba grande, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Sacó unos calcetines gordos de la taquilla y unas botas de trabajo. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta con la cinta que siempre llevaba a modo de diadema.

-¡LEVY-CHAAAAN~!- oyó al salir del cuarto de empleados. Dos chicos se acercaron a ella, sonriendo bobamente.

Jet y Droy eran, probablemente, los únicos amigos que tenía. Los había conocido al conseguir el empleo y en seguida se habían encariñado -aunque ellos dos de una manera diferente con ella...-. Esa era otra de las razones por las que le gustaba su tiempo de trabajo. Nunca estaba triste y lo que no sonreía durante el horario escolar, lo hacía allí, con ellos. Jamás se aburría y el trabajo lo la atosigaba; sólo tenía que darles a los clientes lo que necesitaban comprar. Jet se encargaba de colocar el material en las baldas de las estanterías y Droy de cobrar. Macao y Wakaba hacían lo que ellos tres, según les pillara.

-¡Hola, chicos!- les saludó con entusiasmo.- ¿Muchos clientes hoy?

Jet iluminó su rostro con la mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia que pudo- Nada con lo que no haya podido lidiar, Levy-chan- le guiñó un ojo con aire coqueto.

-¡Hayamos! Hayamos podido lidiar, idiota- se quejó el otro chico mientras mordía un cacho de su bocadillo.

Levy siempre se sorprendía con aquellos dos personajes. A pesar de lo diferentes que eran sicológica y físicamente, ambos eran mejores amigos. Jet, cuyo nombre real era Sarusuke, era el campeón de su instituto en los 50, 100 y 500 metros largos; a sus dieciocho años corría más rápido que la mitad de las personas de su edad. De ahí habían sacado su apodo, Jet. Pelo rojo-anaranjado siempre recogido en una coleta alta y ojos parecidos a los de un felino por lo rasgados que los tenía (su madre era japonesa y su padre inglés). Era un chico hiperactivo y alegre, que siempre hacía bromas.

Droy, al contrario, era alguien hum... grande a lo ancho, por decirlo de algún modo. Siempre andaba comiendo algo y evadía los consejos de Levy y Jet de empezar una dieta. Tenía el pelo negro y una parte él estaba levantado en forma de espiral y poseía unas marcas de rayo a los costados de su cabeza. Era más alto que Jet y su afición era la jardinería; ¡se sabía nombres de plantas de las que Levy jamás había oído hablar! Era menos hablador que Jet y algo más pesimista, pero aquello no quitaba que no fuera alguien con quien se pudiera pasar un buen rato.

Pero había una cosa que tenían en común y que les había llevado a ser algo como "amigos-rivales": ambos se habían enamorado de la misma chica; de Levy. Claro que ella no tenía ni idea.

-Anda, vamos- suspiró la peliazul resignada. Les agarró del brazo a ambos- Antes de que Wakaba y Macao se den cuenta de que no hay nadie haciendo su trabajo.

-¡SI~!- exclamaron ambos a la vez, con voz de idiotas enamorados.

* x * * x * Varios minutos más tarde * x * * x *

Levy miró en dirección al escaparate de la tienda con el ceño fruncido. Perfecto. Ahora, después de que se hubiera calado entera, había salido el sol y brillaba como pocas veces en aquella época del año. Se preguntó si el tiempo le estaba tomando el pelo. Se abanicó la cara con la mano; tenían aire el aire acondicionado puesto, pero aun así, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la puerta y el escaparate daban bastante calor. Se sacó las mangas del buzo azul y se bajó la cremallera hasta el ombligo, quedando solo con los pantalones del mono puestos y la parte de arriba colgando.

Jet le había pedido que le ayudara con unas cajas llenas de cables. Cogió la escalera que siempre dejaban a mano y, no sin esfuerzo, cargó una de las cajas que le había dejado su compañero al lado y subió con cuidado por la escalera metálica. La dejó en su respectiva balda y de uno de los bolsillos del buzo sacó un permanente negro. _**COPPER WIRE**__***_ escribió con letra pulcra y elegante.

-Disculpe- la llamó una voz bajo ella. Se trataba de una anciana mujer con un rostro simpático y lleno de arrugas- ¿Podría darme dos de esos?- señaló con un dedo extremadamente delgado la caja que Levy acababa de marcar.

-Aquí tiene- se los tendió cuando bajó de la escalera. Sacudió sus manos en los pantalones azules para quitarse el polvo de las manos.

-Muchas gracias, cielo- le sonrió tiernamente y Levy le devolvió la sonrisa. Pensó en cuánto le habría gustado tener una abuela que le sonriera de la misma manera que aquella ancianita.

-¿Necesita algo más?- plegó la escalera con esfuerzo. Al igual que las taquillas, las bisagras de la escalera también estaban algo oxidadas.

-No, no. Con esto creo que ya basta.- Rió entre dientes- ¿Es para mi hijo sabe? Se tira el día construyendo extraños objetos...- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Levy!- Wakaba asomó la cabeza en el pasillo en el que ella y la anciana estaban.- Hay un cliente que necesita ir a coger las cosas que necesita, ¿puede ayudarle tú? Yo tengo que ayudar a Jet con el camión que ha llegado con nuevas piezas.

Levy le hizo una seña con los pulgares hacia arriba.

-Discúlpeme- dijo a la mujer con una suave sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.

Se acomodó los pantalones del buzo correctamente y se pasó una mano por la frente, perlada de sudor. ¿También tenían problemas con el aire acondicionado? Bufó, sofocada y se abanicó con la mano. Rodeó una de las estanterías, en dirección a la caja para pagar donde el cliente estaría esperando.

Y lo vio.

Su primera reacción fue quedarse mirando al sujeto con ojos sorprendidos y tal vez con la boca un poco abierta. Se trataba de un chico, seguramente mayor a ella, vestido con ropas estilo rock: calzaba botas _new rock _con hebillas plateadas y cordones. Unos pantalones también negros desgastados y atados con un cinturón de color gris a juego con los complementos de los zapatos, una camiseta de _Los Ramones_ y por encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero negra. También llevaba un guante de cuero sin dedos en la mano derecha. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a la McGarden fue su rostro; adornado con piercings y unos ojos de color rojizo. El pelo, largo, lo llevaba suelto, pero en la frente portaba un pañuelo azul oscuro con dibujos blancos que se ataba en un nudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Miraba a su alrededor con aire aburrido y desinteresado. Como si no hubiera tenido más remedio que ir ahí por obligación.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, Levy parpadeó como si hubiera despertado de un trance y se acercó al muchacho. Volvió a acomodarse los pantalones sin darse cuenta.

-Disculpe- su voz sonó más natural de lo que habría creído- ¿necesita algo?

El chico posó su mirada en ella, penetrante y oscura, y sonrió con sorna. A Levy le recordó a la sonrisa de un depredador; sensual y malévola. Se sintió repentinamente incómoda e intimidada.

-Piezas para motores.

_"No es de aquí"_ Levy frunció el ceño al oír la pronunciación de la 't' y la 'r', más marcadas que los que hablaban inglés británico _"es estadounidense"_ dedujo al final.

-Sígame- echó a andar antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

Podía notar la presencia del chico tras ella, siguiéndola como le había pedido. Levy por su parte estaba un tanto perdida, nunca, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, un cliente la había hecho ponerse nerviosa de aquella manera; no todos los días venían adolescentes -¿o él sería ya adulto? Aparentaba dieciocho o diecinueve- vestidos como si pertenecieran a una banda rockera y le sacaran una cabeza y media de altura.

Se paró de golpe, dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué piezas eran las que necesitaba. Él chocó contra ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él. _"Sí claro, como todos"_ pensó la McGarden. Si algo había aprendido en estos años, era que la gente jamás se disculpaba con ella sintiéndolo de verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-Venía a buscar arandelas de goma y arandelas de compresión para el tornillo de drenaje.

Levy asintió, aunque no había entendido lo último que había dicho. Menos mal que las cajas tenían escrito lo que llevaba cada una dentro. Continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a la última estantería de la parte derecha de la tienda. Examinó las cajas hasta dar con las que quería.

-¿Las arandelas de goma grandes o pequeñas?- preguntó al cliente. Cogió una banqueta para poder llegar a la caja de cartón.

-Grandes, y deme veinte.- Guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Levy comenzó a rebuscar entre todas las dichosas gomitas hasta encontrar las que necesitaba, ¿importaba el color de la goma? Miró de reojo al chico y se sorprendió al descubrir que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos rojos paseaban toda su figura de perfil con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida. Levy se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. Pero esta vez no fue por la misma razón de siempre: en la mirada del chico no había burla mientras la inspeccionaba. No. Era otra cosa distinta que hizo que el rostro de Levy se tiñera de rojo fuerte.

Carraspeó incómoda y él levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

-Aquí tiene- le dio las gomas- ¿Qué era lo otro que quería? Arandelas de... ¿subducción?

El chico sonrió de lado.

-Compresión.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia arriba a la izquierda para señalar una caja de color blanco con las palabras _**COMPRESSION WASHER **_grabadas con la letra de Jet.- Necesito tres.

Ella murmuró lago así como: _Ah. Sí... eso._ Movió la pequeña banqueta unos centímetros, pero la caja estaba demasiado alta y ni siquiera subida y de puntillas podía llegar. Se maldijo por su pequeña estatura.

-¿Te ayudo?- su voz profunda mostraba un toque de diversión. Levy le fulminó con la mirada.

-Puedo sola, gracias.- Respondió con más irritación de la que había querido, olvidándose de que siempre había que ser amable con los clientes. Odiaba que le recordaran que era bajita y pequeña.

El chico se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos. Se acercó a la chica y la agarró de la cintura. Ella chilló.

-¡¿Q-que hace?!

Él la alzó hasta la altura de la caja.

-¿Quieres cogerlo tú, no? ¿O también necesitas que lo haga yo?

Levy apretó los labios, irritada. Oh... empezaba a odiar a ese sujeto. Agarró el cuadrado de cartón, intentando pasar por alto que las manos del chico calentaban la piel que estaba bajo su camiseta del uniforme. Él la depositó en el suelo al ver que ya cargaba con la caja. Levy, con el rostro cual semáforo, sacó tres arandelas de lo que fuera que le había dicho bruscamente y se las entregó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

¡¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?! No le veía la cara, pero podría haber jurado que aquel punk-gótico-rockero o lo que fuera estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias- el hombre se dio la vuelta-... Levy.

Ella levantó la cabeza como pinchada con una aguja al oír su nombre. Pero él ya no estaba.

_¡¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?! ¡¿...Cómo se sabe mi nombre?!_

* * *

Llegó a su apartamento, mental y físicamente agotada. Pero más mentalmente. Desde que aquella persona se había marchado no se la había sacado de la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe seco y ni siquiera se molestó en encender la lamparita del recibidor. Se dejó caer sobre su sofá como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hilos y se tapó los ojos con el brazo derecho.

No podía dejar de preguntarse cosas acerca de aquel misterioso/siniestro/irritante muchacho de aquella tarde. Suspiro lánguidamente.

-Hoy llegas más tarde de lo normal.

Levy abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó tan de golpe que cayó al suelo. Se levantó, asustada.

-¿Q-q-qué?

El corazón le empezó a latir a un ritmo frenético cuando una figura se hizo visible entre la penumbra de su apartamentucho. Era una mujer. Y muy guapa había que decir. Cabello rojo como la sangre que caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros y se perdía en su espalda, el flequillo, de lado, le tapaba un ojo. Estos eran marrones y cálidos, como los de una madre. Llevaba un par de pendientes con forma de espada boca abajo. Vestía una blusa blanca con encaje en el medio y una falda de color azul marino por la mitad de los muslos, calzaba unas botas altas marrones sin tacón.

-¿Q-quién es usted?

La intrusa paseó su mirada por la casa de la McGarden hasta posarla en ella.

-Mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlet- respondió en castellano la pelirroja. Tenía una voz suave pero autoritaria.

Levy notó que hablaba con acento, ¿otro extranjero? ¿Aquello era un complot creado por guiris* contra ella? Pero lo cierto era que no se notaba mucho, por lo que no podía decir de dónde procedía.

-¿Qué ha-hace en mi casa? ¡Eso es allanamiento de morada!- respondió ella en el mismo idioma- ¡Ll-llamaré a la policía!

-Me temo que no sería conveniente que hiciera eso- respondió Erza tranquila. Rodeó el sofá y se sentó en el borde de la cama.- Vengo aquí de parte de un conocido suyo.

-¿P-perdón?- ahora sí que estaba confundida. ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto majareta?

-Makarov Dreyar. ¿Le conoces, verdad?

Levy frunció el ceño al oír el nombre completo de su profesor de historia.

-¿El maestro Makarov?- la muchacha asintió- ¿Qué quiere de mi?- aunque lo que quería preguntar era CÓMO había entrado a su casa.

-Se trata de un asunto de máxima importancia. Y por fortuna o desgracia estás muy involucrada en él, Levy McGarden.

-¿De qué me está hablando?- tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar de impotencia. Odiaba no saber qué era lo que ocurría. ¿Qué querían su maestro y aquella chica de ella?

-Siéntate, es algo complicado de explicar.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y se abrazó a sí misma. Aquello era un sueño. Un muy mal sueño. Cuando despertara no habría nadie sentado en su cama. Ni hablaría de cosas extrañas. Ni un tipo raro conocería su nombre.

-Se trata sobre una expedición en la que tú te has metido sin darte cuenta.

Levy la miró sin comprender. Ella no había hecho nada. Ella solo iba de la escuela al trabajo y a casa. No hacía nada más. ¿A qué venía eso de una expedición?

-Una operación secreta Levy. Una operación que el gobierno lleva años financiando sin que nadie lo sepa. Y te necesitamos en ella.

_-Se trata sobre una expedición denominada "Operación Atlantis"_

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_

**¡Hola! Bueeno... aquí estoy yo con una de mis alocadas ideas 8D Como ya he dicho, este fic está inspirado en Atlantis, una película de Walt Disney que marcó mi infancia y me encanta xD Como dice arriba, las parejas principales serán NALU y GALE pero habrá más que se irán descubriendo~ x)**

**¿Qué os a parecido el primer cap? A pesar de que Levy aparece mucho aquí, ella no va a ser la protagonista-protagonista x3 **

**¿me merezco un review?**

_***quipus: **__los quipus son unas cuerdas multicolores que usaban los incas para hacer cálculos y para escribir._

_****STAFF ONLY: **__Sólo personal._

_*****COPPER WIRE: **__alambre de cobre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Fairy Tail: Operación Atlantis.

**Autora: **Natsuki Akagami, Natsuki, Natsu, Natsu-chan.

**Pareja (s): **NaLu/GaLe **principales**

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

Estaba asustada. Bueno, en realidad, más que asustada, estaba en una especie de estado entre el nerviosismo, el terror y el colapso nervioso. Ahora se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera de una lujosa limusina de color negro -con la que Erza Scarlet había llegado hasta su apartamento- junto a la pelirroja muchacha. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había acabado sentada en aquel sofá de cuero, pero después de tener una charla con Erza -que todavía creía que era irreal y le estaban gastando una broma-, esta decidió llevarla con su maestro para que le informara de todos los detalles.

Se retorció los dedos con nerviosismo y miró de reojo a su acompañante, tan erguida sentada que parecía una reina. Se dio cuenta de que Erza poseía una belleza natural, no usaba una pizca de maquillaje pues su cara ya resplandecía por sí sola; pero su rostro, sereno, se asemejaba mucho a la calma que daba lugar a una tempestad. Levy apoyó su cabeza en el cristal blindado de la ventanilla de la limusina, pocas veces veía Londres de noche pero le encantaban todas las luces que adornaban la calle. Había gente de todas las edades andando por las calles: niños y niñas con sus padres, cuadrillas de amigos y amigas que miraban coquetas a los chicos que veían pasar y soltaban risitas, parejas cogidas de la mano y vagabundos que pedían por un poco de dinero.

No se había dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba hasta que los párpados se le cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo y cayera en manos de un sueño ligero, acunada por el runrún del coche.

Despertó sobresaltada tiempo después. Miró a su alrededor, confusa y no sabiendo donde estaba hasta que recordó lo que había ocurrido en su casa. Se frotó los ojos con las manos para espabilarse del todo, no sabía cuánto había dormido pero aún seguían en el coche, así que no podía haber sido mucho.

Bostezó y se desperezó. Miró a Erza Scarlet -que seguía en la misma posición con la que recordaba haberla visto- y le habló con voz ronca y soñolienta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- movió las piernas pues había dejado de sentirlas por la incómoda postura en la que se había quedado dormida.

-Sólo unos quince minutos- respondió ella con voz calmada y neutra- en seguida llegaremos.

Levy miró por la ventanilla y arrugó el ceño, no pasaba mucho por ahí, pero podría haber reconocido aquel lugar con los ojos cerrados: estaban circulando por el barrio de Kensington. A la McGarden nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que su profesor de historia podría vivir en uno de los barrios más lujosos y caros de Londres. Admiró las exuberantes mansiones desde detrás del cristal de la ventana, embelesada por las verjas que protegían los hogares y los hermosos jardines que estos poseían. La limusina frenó frente a una de las mansiones, la verja por la que se entraba tenía las iniciales **M. D. **grabadas. El conductor abrió la puerta que quedaba en el lado de Levy y le ofreció la mano con educación, ella la aceptó dubitativa y bajó del coche.

Levy se sobresaltó cuando la gran puerta de hierro se abrió con un chasquido. Un hombre se hizo visible a la luz de las farolas y les hizo una reverencia.

-El señor les está esperando, señorita Scarlet, señorita McGarden.- Les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran; Levy dejó ir primero a Erza y ella fue tras la pelirroja. Aquel mayordomo era la tercera persona desconocida que había conocido aquel día que sabía su nombre y apellido; ya ni siquiera se extrañó.

Estuvo tentada de agarrarse a Erza cual mono cuando atravesaron la puerta y entraron en el lujoso jardín, que parecía más un bosque encantado por lo oscuro que estaba todo. Levantó la mirada hacia la gran mansión y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver todas las luces apagadas excepto una; como en las películas de miedo. Solo esperaba que el mayordomo o quien fuera que les estaba guiando no fuera en realidad un muerto viviente que amara la carne fresca de inofensivas muchachas ni que saliera ningún monstruo o bicho espeluznante de algún rincón para atacarlas y comerlas vivas.

Se estremeció por sus propios pensamientos y aumentó la marcha quedando al lado de Erza, que caminaba como si hubiera estado ahí muchas veces; Levy sospechaba que así era.

Si el jardín la había impresionado, el recibidor de la casa la dejó sin habla. Literalmente. Se trataba de una amplia sala -lo que se dice amplia, amplia, amplia, porque era cuatro veces más grande que todo su apartamento- con una escalera al final de esta que daba a los pisos superiores, cubierta por una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la puerta por la que se entraba. A los laterales había otras dos habitaciones y la estancia estaba decorada con armaduras, cuadros y muebles antiguos. Dos columnas de mármol se alzaban orgullosas en medio de la sala justo a ambos lados de la alfombra y entre ellas, una preciosa lámpara de araña colgaba del techo.

-El señor les espera en el Salón Principal- dijo el hombre.

Para decepción de Levy, no fueron escaleras arriba (le habría encantado subir por la laaaaaarga alfombra roja y, tal vez, poner las manos en la cadera mientras caminaba y hacer una pose al subir las escaleras, como una modelo) si no que les llevó por la sala derecha vinculada al recibidor. Aquella habitación daba a otras dos que tuvieron que atravesar hasta llegar a una hermosa puerta de madera cuyo marco estaba pintado de dorado.

El mayordomo les hizo un gesto para que esperaran ahí y abrió la puerta tras dar tres toques.

-Sus invitados han llegado, sir.

Levy se mordió el labio inferior para no reír, solo faltaba que sacara un monóculo y una taza de té, se girara a ellas y dijera: _Su majestad, Makarov III, se encuentra en un asunto de suma importancia en estos momentos con el presidente de los Estados Unidos, me temo que tendrán que volver en un carruaje a sus respectivos hogares, Myladies,_ con voz gangosa. ¡Aquello era demasiado! ¿Su profesor de Historia, viviendo en una mansión? ¿Con mayordomo? ¿Al que llamaban _sir_? ¡¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta?! Y, cuando creyó que no iba a aguantar más y acabaría por explotar en una sonora carcajada, el mayordomo se giró a ellas.

-Pueden pasar, ladies- Levy se tapó la boca con la mano. No creía que fuera educado por parte de una _lady_ mofarse en la cara de su anfitrión, pero, ¡vamos!, eso parecía una película del siglo XVII.

Erza atravesó la puerta como una reina mientras que ella intentaba no doblarse de la risa y miraba a todos lados menos al mayordomo, porque si no explotaría. Sacando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se irguió e intentó no pensar en eso. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un sonoro golpe. El salón era grande, casi tanto como el recibidor, e impactaba tanto como este, pero de una manera distinta; lo único que se encontraba en la sala eran los cuadros colgados de las paredes, la chimenea del fondo en la que crepitaba un fuego y los sillones próximos a la lumbre colocados en torno a una mesa de cristal. La sonrisa de Levy desapareció al reconocer a su maestro, sentado en uno de los sillones.

Makarov reparó en ellas y se bajó de un torpe salto.

-¡Hola Erza!- saludó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa vivaracha. Posó su mirada después en Levy- Señorita McGarden, gracias por venir. Lamento que haya tenido que hacer un viaje hasta mi casa a estas horas de la noche y...- miró de reojo a Erza- en estas condiciones, pero supongo que sabrá que se trata de un asunto de suma importancia.

-Eso me han dicho- frunció los labios. La situación era demasiado irreal como para que estuviera sucediendo de verdad; en cualquier momento despertaría en su cómoda cama e iría el instituto como todos los días. Y su profesor no sería un ricachón con una mansión, si no un maestro como otro cualquiera.

Makarov intercambió una mirada significativa con Erza.

-Los dejo solos, maestro- dijo la Scarlet. Makarov asintió y la pelirroja salió del salón, cerrando la puerta despacio tras ella.

Un incómodo silencio se creó en la sala. Levy daba golpecitos son la punta de su zapato -aún mojado- en el suelo de madera, evitando cualquier conexión ocular con su profesor.

-Por favor, siéntese- le pidió él a la vez que se dirigía a los bellos sillones y se sentaba en el que lo había estado antes. Le pasó unos papeles conocidos cuando ella se hubo sentado- Su redacción.

-Oh...- dijo ella recogiendo su trabajo. Lo hojeó y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba igual que cuando lo entregó, a excepción del apartado que hablaba sobre la cultura Atlante, que tenía cosas subrayadas, marcadas con flechas, círculos y anotaciones que reconoció por la letra de su maestro. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

Makarov se alisó el bigote.

-Supongo que se estará preguntando qué es lo que hace aquí- Levy asintió y él suspiró profundamente- Erza le habrá informado a cerca de... bueno, ya sabe, el asunto ese llamado "Operación Atlantis", ¿cierto?

-Eh... Sí, pero me temo que he debido de entender mal...- o de eso intentaba convencerse ella misma, al fin y al cabo, lo que la chica le había dicho sonaba como una película de Ciencia Ficción.-De todos modos solo me ha hablado de los conceptos generales de... eso.

-No, señorita McGarden. No lo ha entendido mal. Pero permítame que le informe a fondo a cerca de ese asunto tan importante por el que la he hecho llamar y por el que una de mis más fieles compañeras ha tenido que entrar en su casa de una manera tan incómoda para usted.- Hizo una pausa. Levy sabía que nada bueno iba a venir tras ese silencio- Lo que voy a contarle- comenzó a explicar, serio como Levy nunca le había visto- es alto secreto. Tal vez en un principio no crea lo que voy a contarle, pero le aseguro que es verdad.

_"Hace unos años, el Gobierno Universal escogió a unas personas quienes eran las mejores, o de las mejores, en su oficio para crear una organización secreta que, si tenía éxito, podría descubrir el mayor secreto de toda la historia de la Tierra. Estas personas eran todas de diferentes oficios y nacionalidades, pero el Gobierno decretó que eran los más aptos para aquella misión, a la que llamaron Operación Atlantis. El proyecto lleva tres años en funcionamiento y se han hecho muchos progresos en ese período de tiempo, y todo gracias a un solo objeto: el Libro del Pastor._

Levy palideció y abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Conocía aquel libro muy bien. Makarov asintió, confirmando las dudas de la adolescente.

-El caso es, que el Libro ha sido hallado y una de las personas que trabajan en la operación, sabe leer lo que pone en él. Pero aquí es cuando las cosas se complican, esa persona reconoce lo que pone, pero no sabe pronunciar las palabras escritas.

-No... no entiendo- murmuró ella- ¿si sabe lo que pone, como no va a saber leerlo?

-Sabía que iba a preguntarme eso...- se humedeció los labios- ¿Cómo se lo explico? Veamos... Imagínese que su lengua natal es el castellano- Levy asintió- bien, pues usted va de viaje por ejemplo a los Estados Unidos y lleva un libro consigo y se lo enseña a alguien de ahí; ellos reconocerían las letras, porque son las mismas que en el inglés, pero si le pidiera a un Estadounidense que leyera en alto lo que pusiera en el libro, esa persona no sabría cómo hacerlo, ¿me entiende?

Volvió a asentir, comprendiendo.

-Bueno, pues eso resulta un gran problema para la expedición, y desde que encontraron el libro se ha buscado a gente que pudiera, ya sabe, "leer" en condiciones el libro- miró intensamente a Levy y ella tragó fuerte, sabiendo por donde iba el tema- y resulta, que hace unos pocos días, yo encontré a la persona que llevábamos buscando durante años.

A la McGarden se le secó la boca. No solo porque Makarov acabara de admitir que él era uno de los sujetos que estaba envuelto en aquel asunto, si no porque sabía perfectamente quien era la persona de la que hablaba.

Ella.

-P-pero... pero yo... yo no...- comenzó a balbucear. Clavó las uñas en la tela del sofá.- ¡E-eso no es posible! El Libro del Pastor es una leyenda, tal como la cuidad de la Atlántida, ¡son mitos, profesor! Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie, ¡es maestro de Historia Antigua!

Makarov le lanzó una mirada compasiva, como si ella no fuese más que una pequeña ingenua que no sabía de lo que hablaba. Y tal vez así fuera.

-Y porque soy profesor de Historia Antigua, sé diferenciar lo real de lo imaginario. Y lo que hemos descubierto no pertenece a lo segundo.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez que era imposible y que desvariaba; pero las palabras de Makarov la habían dejado sin argumento. Él pareció entender el _shock_ al que la muchacha estaba siendo cometida, porque le sonrió con dulzura.

-Sé que es muy difícil que me crea, yo ya contaba con que no se iba a creer toda esta disparatada historia sin ninguna prueba- le guiñó un ojo- porque es usted como yo, ¡vivimos por la ciencia! Sin pruebas, no hay teoría ni afirmación válida. Por eso quiero enseñarle una cosa- sonrió como un niño al que le habían regalado un juguete nuevo.

Se incorporó los justo como para que su mano llegara a la mesita de cristal, tanteó por debajo de ella hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Un temblor sacudió la sala y Levy ahogó un grito cuando los sofás y la mesita comenzaron a descender hacia abajo metidos en un túnel vertical subterráneo.

-¿Qué...?- intentó buscar a su profesor con la mirada, pero la oscuridad del túnel le impedía verle.

-Oh, es uno de mis juguetitos- respondió él. Ella no podía saberlo, pero intuía que estaba sonriendo orgulloso.- Seguro que se queda impresionada.

Después de un viaje que a ojos de la chica fue interminable, el oscuro túnel acabó y fue cegada por una luz azulada que le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Las sillas se quedaron quietas y ella se quedó asombrada -por millonésima vez aquel día- al abrir sus dorados ojos. Se trataba de una sala subterránea más pequeña que el salón, lo único que había era un mesa alargada y sillas alrededor de esta, no había lámparas pero la luz llegaba desde el lugar más bello de aquel cuarto... Una pecera gigante con forma de "U" que ocupaba toda la habitación y dejaba la mesa en medio, un sofá larguísimo de color blanco adornaba toda la extensión de la pecera.

-U...uau...- fue lo único que pudo decir Levy. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la pecera, embobada. Peces de todos los colores, formas y tamaños nadaban en ella.- ¿Cómo ha traído todos estos peces aquí?- fue la primera pregunta que se le pasó por la mente.

-Tengo mis contactos- le guiñó el ojo.

Levy le miró horrorizada.

-¡¿Quiere decir que son-?!

-Oh, ¡no, no! ¡Claro que no! Son legales.

-Ah...- suspiró ella aliviada.

-Bueno- Makarov se posicionó a su lado- ¿qué le parece?

-Es... Es...- volvió a mirar a los animales marinos- precioso.

-Sabía que le gustaría.

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?- giró la cabeza para mirarle tras unos segundos de silencio.- Porque no creo que haya sido solo para mostrarme su enorme colección de fauna marina.

Makarov sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

-A veces me olvido de lo suspicaz que puede llegar usted a ser, señorita McGarden.- Se volvió a alisar el bigote y sin abandonar su bonachona sonrisa se acercó a la mesa.

Levy no se había fijado, pero distinguió un taco de papeles bien amontonados que su profesor cogió. Se sentó en el largo y elegante sofá junto a la chica y se los tendió. Ella le mandó una mirada interrogante.

-¿Se acuerda de las personas de las que le he estado hablando antes?- le hizo un gesto para que agarrara los documentos- Son estas.

Se trataban de fichas a cerca de las personas de las que su maestro le había hablado. La chica se sorprendió al ver que ni eran mucho mayores que ella. En la primera hoja ponía:

**_Name_**_: Natsu _

**_Surname_**_: Dragneel_

**_Age: _**_18_

**_From: _**_Rome, Italy _

**_Ocupation_**_: Linguist_

**_Qualified in_**_: Spanish, English, History and Linguistycs_

_**More: **__firearms_

Y una foto de un muchacho de cabello rosado, ojos grandes y sonrisa zorruna e inocente. Piel bronceada y parecía alguien despreocupado.

Pasó a la siguiente hoja. Se sorprendió al reconocer a la chica -Erza Scarlet- que le había acompañado hasta ahí.

**_Name_**_: Erza_

**_Surname_**_: Scarlet_

**_Age: _**_19_

**_From: _**_Paris, France_

**_Ocupation_**_: Captain_

**_Qualified in_**_: Spanish and English_

_**More: **__agility and fighting_

_Siguiente página:_

**_Name_**_: Cana_

**_Surname_**_: Alberona_

**_Age: _**_18_

**_From: _**_Río de Janeiro, Brazil_

**_Ocupation_**_: co-captain_

**_Qualified in_**_: English, Spanish and Hawaiian_

**_More: _**_hand-to-hand combat_

Una chica de tez tostada, como café con leche pero un poco más claro, hermosos ojos violetas y un rostro bello. El pelo, largo, era de color chocolate y se perdía tras su espalda.

Pasó al siguiente:

**_Name_**_: Sting_

**_Surname_**_: Eucliffe_

**_Age: _**_19_

**_From: _**_Sydney, Australia_

**_Ocupation_**_: explorer_

**_Qualified in_**_: Spanish, Japanese and Italian_

**_More: _**_bow and arrow*, Twin Dragon (white)_

Le sorprendió la imagen de aquel muchacho. Pelo rubio, ¡muy rubio! y ojos color azul eléctrico, al lado del derecho y en la ceja, tenía una cicatriz. A la chica le pareció el típico chico de instituto por el que todas las chicas se morirían. Levy no entendió lo de "twin dragon".

Siguiente página:

**_Name_**_: Rogue_

**_Surname_**_: Cheney_

**_Age: _**_19_

**_From: _**_Tokyo, Japan_

**_Ocupation_**_: explorer_

**_Qualified in_**_: English, Spanish and Russian_

**_More: _**_swords, Twin Dragon (shadow)_

A Levy le llamó la atención lo de "twin dragon" que aparecía de nuevo, ¿a qué vendría aquello? ¿Esos tal Rogue y Sting eran hermanos? Le pareció imposible, porque Rogue era completamente opuesto al rubio: ojos rojos y rasgados -como todos los japoneses- y pelo negro y lacio como era común entre los nipones. Además eran de nacionalidades distintas. Era guapo, pero de una manera distinta a la de Sting; quien poseía una belleza exótica. Como el típico actor rubio y cachas que aparecía en las pelis. Rogue parecía más el villano que estaba cañón de la peli y Sting el héroe supermodelo.

Con un suspiro, pasó a la siguiente persona:

**_Name_**_: Laxus_

**_Surname_**_: Dreyar_

**_Age: _**_23_

**_From: _**_Berlin, Germany_

**_Ocupation_**_: co-captain_

**_Qualified in_**_: History, English and Spanish_

**_More: _**_hand-to-hand combat_

Levy ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al leer el apellido. Miró a su maestro, dispuesto a preguntarle si aquella persona tenía algo que ver con él, pero decidió no hacerlo al ver la expresión de disgusto que Makarov mostraba; con los labios fruncidos, los brazos cruzados y el ceño arrugado. Ella carraspeó y examinó la foto: rubio -más oscuro que el de Sting- rasgos imponentes y fuertes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le atravesaba el ojo derecho. Típico alemán, pensó ella.

Siguiente hoja:

**_Name_**_: Minerva_

**_Surname_**_: Orland_

**_Age: _**_24_

**_From: _**_Rotterdam, Holland_

**_Ocupation_**_: captain_

**_Qualified in_**_: Geology, History, Spanish_

**_More: _**_?_

Levy hizo una mueca al ver la imagen de la tal Minerva. Cara maquillada de arriba a abajo: ojos y boca de colores oscuros y maquillaje que le daba un tono bronceado a su rostro. Un complicado peinado en su pelo color azul oscuro-negro.

Pasó página:

**_Name_**_: Juvia_

**_Surname_**_: Loxar_

**_Age: _**_17_

**_From: _**_Moscow, Russia_

**_Ocupation_**_: guide and pilot_

**_Qualified in_**_: Spanish, Biology and submarine driving_

**_More: _**_?_

Y una foto de una muchacha de piel pálida, casi blanca; ojos grandes y azules oscuro, al igual que su pelo, pero este de tono más claro, que caía sobre sus hombros en elegantes tirabuzones. Llevaba un sombrero azul y blanco en la cabeza, como los de las películas rusas.

Siguiente hoja:

**_Name_**_: Lyon_

**_Surname_**_: Vastia_

**_Age: _**_21_

**_From: _**_Moscow, Russia_

**_Ocupation_**_: guide and pilot_

**_Qualified in_**_: everything that involves submarinism , Spanish and English_

**_More: _**_?_

El chico era pálido, al igual que Juvia, pero menos que ella. Ojos rasgados y oscuros y pelo blanco -¿sería albino? seguramente- peinado de una forma original y, para qué mentir, sexy.

Por fin llegó a la última hoja...

... Y estuvo a punto de gritar de la impresión.

**_Name_**_: Gajeel_

**_Surname_**_: Redfox_

**_Age: _**_19_

**_From: _**_Chicago, U.S.A._

**_Ocupation_**_: mechanic_

**_Qualified in_**_: mechanics, engineering and Spanish_

**_More: _**_boxing_

Miró la foto y releyó aquellos datos veinte había duda. Era él. ÉL. El chico de la tienda. El que le había pedido arandelas de goma y de compresión.

-Oh, me parece que a él ya lo conoce- dijo Makarov.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- no levantó los ojos de la ficha, que estaba arrugándose por la fuerza con la que la agarraba.

Makarov tosió.

-Digamos que tuve que enviarle a que la conociera.

-Ah- Levy recordó lo incómoda que se había sentido con él. Ahora también tenía sentido el por qué aquel chico conocía su nombre y apellido. Levantó la mirada a su profesor- ¿Y hay alguien más que usted haya enviado para vigilarme? ¿O para cualquier otra cosa? Como ya ha invadido mi espacio de trabajo y mi casa, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿La escuela? ¿O ya hay alguien ahí (aparte de usted) controlándome?

La verdad era que no quería sonar tan grosera, pero había pasado por tantas cosas en un solo día que se sentía como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Simplemente era demasiado para ella.

Makarov suspiró.

-Sé cómo se siente pero-

-¡No, no lo sabe!- se levantó del sofá como movida por un resorte y tiró los documentos al suelo- ¡Usted no sabe nada! ¿Cree-? ¡¿Cree que puede hacer que... que una chica venga a mi casa a la noche para hablarme de cosas que hasta hace tres horas para mí no eran nada más que leyendas?! ¿Que puede hacerme venir a su casa y contarme esas cosas? ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¿N-no ha pensado en cómo puedo sentirme yo?!

Se alejó de él y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que estaban colocadas alrededor de la mesa. Ocultó su cara con sus manos, que le temblaban. Los ojos le escocían y tenía ganas de llorar; por frustración e inseguridad. No entendía nada, y odiaba eso. Se sentía completamente perdida e impotente cuando algo le ocurría y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo, no tener una respuesta. Le hacía sentir que lo único que tenía -inteligencia- se le era arrebatado y no servía para nada más.

-Sé que tiene que ser duro para usted asimilar todo esto, pero he de pedirle que lo haga. La necesitamos.

El corazón de Levy dio un vuelco; era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Se sorbió la nariz y puso uno de sus azulados mechones tras la oreja.

-Hasta hace menos de tres horas yo no era nada más que una marginada, friki, obsesionada con los libros, ¿y ahora me está diciendo que me necesita? ¿Que el Gobierno me necesita?- dijo con hastío en la voz.

-Señorita McGarden- se acercó a ella y quedaron frente a frente, ella aún con la cabeza gacha- Hasta hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas era usted para mí una alumna más a la que tenía que vigilar, pero todo ha cambiado al leer su redacción. Usted puede ser la clave, la llave maestra para encontrar el mayor tesoro de la Historia.

Levy frunció el ceño al oír lo que había dicho y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Vigilar?- al ver la expresión desconcertada de Makarov, aclaró- Ha dicho que yo era un alumna más a la que vigilar, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

El profesor sonrió.

-¿Cree que un historiador importante como yo perdería su tiempo en un instituto dando clases? Comencé a dar Historia en Saint Lennox porque me enteré de que había una adolescente con matrículas de honor en Historia y Lingüística, además de que conocía y hablaba una cantidad de lenguas superior a la media- alzó las cejas en un gesto significativo.

Levy enrojeció por vergüenza y orgullo. La idea de que alguien tan distinguido como su profesor fuera a un instituto a dar clases solo por ella... le hizo sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

-Ah...- respondió, azorada, mirándose los zapatos y olvidándose de su previo enfado.

Makarov rió. Se dio la vuelta y cogió algo que ella no había visto antes y estaba encima de la mesa. Se trataba de un paquete con forma rectangular y no muy grueso, pero tampoco delgado.

-Ábralo.

-¿Qué es?

-La prueba que necesita para creerme.

Sin entender del todo la escueta respuesta que le había dado, rasgó el papel sin cuidado. Un libro de color marrón oscuro y líneas retorcidas de color grisáceo en todas direcciónes adronaban la portada; en el medio, había un rombo dibujado con el mismo color que las líneas y dentro de este una letra parecida a la delta griega (Δ) pero sin la rayita de abajo. A Levy casi se le cayó el libro al suelo al reconocerla; era la letra "Y" en el abecedario atlante. Abrió el libro a la velocidad de la luz, descubriéndo páginas y páginas escritas con letras atlantes y dibujos acompañanado a los textos. Acarició las hojas como si de oro se tratase.

-¿Esto es...?- ya sabía qué libro era, pero necesitaba comprobar que era verdad porque era demasiado... irreal para ser verdad.

-Ahá- afirmó el hombre- El Libro del Pastor.

La McGarden deslizó sus dedos por la cubierta del libro, por las hojas, apreciando cada arruga y desperfecto que aquella reliquia poseía. Se llevó el libro abierto a la naríz e inspiró su aroma**; olía a humedad y a sal. Un olor antiquísimo que llenó a la pelizaul.

-¿Es... es el de verdad?

-¿Cree que le habría hecho venir para mostrarle una copia barata después de todo lo que le he contado?

Levy se encogió de hombros. Seguía totalmente embobada por el libro, y cada vez que pasaba una hoja no sabía si se le hacía más real o más irreal. Las líneas y líneas escritas con tinta oscura se quedaron grabas en su cerebro como si se las hubiesen implantado, y traducía todo lo que leía, quedándose asombrada por lo que contaba. Entonces supo que era el de verdad, porque ninguna copia podría haber contado cosas tan exactas a cerca de aquella civilicación.

-Bueno- Makarov se limpió las manos en los pantalones tweed que llevaba puestos- ¿La he convencido?

Levy asintió hasta demasiadas veces.

-_Réh ghán´deas Vídïen ûp´has dheza-_ leyó en la última página.- "Y los Dioses envidiaban a la ciudad sagrada"- tradujo.- _Mhájn dec´zajn ôhalala mubr´was, un ala bhán nash`ñas Atlantida zu bunûpb sena-_ Miró a Makarov, que a la vez la miraba con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- "Por eso enviaron un cataclismo, que sumergió la Atlántida en las profundidades del mar". Eso es lo que dice.

-Sabía que usted podría leerlo- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Bueno, ¿qué me dice?

¿Que qué decía? Seguir soportando las burlas de sus compañeros y vivir una vida monótona y aburrida no le apetecía demasiado, pero tampoco quería despedirse de Jet, Droy, Wakaba y Macao... aunque volvería a verlos cuando volviera. Pero por otra parte igual no volvía, podía ocurrirle cualquier cosa...

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía estar catalogando los "pros" y los "contras". Volvió a mirar el libro.

-_Zhuték´ ghah-_ dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Perdón?

-Por supuesto- volvió a repetir ahora en ingles- Cuente conmigo.

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_

**¡Wohoo! Vamos Levy-chwan~! Amo la casa de Makarov *O*, me la imagino y es como... asdasdadsd *n* Oh, una cosita, si hay algo que no entendáis de las fichas de los personajes que van a estar en la espedición, me preguntáis xD Aunque creo que lo entenderéis x)Los personajes de los que habéis leído las fichas van a aparecer en el siguiente cap~ jijijijijiji, ¡ya quiero ponerme a escribir el capítulo 3!  
**

**¿me merezco un review?**

_***bow and arrow:** arco y flechas_

_****:** eso va dedicado a mi queridísima nee-chan-san y su manía de oler los libros antes de complarlos xD. Aunque... yo también lo hago 8D_

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:**

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **_*O* ¡gracias por tu primer comentario! ¡me hiso muy felis~! ;3 La leyenda de Atlantis es genialidosa *A* ¡besos!

_**Aiko Natssume: **_¡¿C-crees que con decirme eso me vas a hacer feliz?! T-tonta~ baaka~ baka baka~ -baila a lo Chopper- Levy con ropa de mecánica es asdasdasd (y más con la de Gajeel (?) 8D) espero que te guste nee-chan-san~ :*

_**Fenix no Seishin: **_¡me alegro de que te guste! * A *a ver qué te parece la conti~ ;3

_**Hiiro-chan: **_aiedmpmdnoanfudgmyymh *_* ¡me halagas! -muere de felicidad- ¡espero que disfrutes en segundo capítulo Hiiro-chan! ^^

_**Cami: **_Fufufu~ El NaLu es una de mis OTP y el GaLe entra en mi segundo OTP * o * ¡ESQUE SON TAN MONOS! espero que te guzteee~

_**Pushii: **_¡waa! Gracias por comentar \ ( * O * ) / a ver qué tal el segundo capítulo x)

_**Akuma Soul14: **_¡me hace feliz que te guste tanto! W espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho xDD ¡he intentado subir el cap lo más rápido que he podido!

PD: Atlantis es una película taaaaan genial -se le cae la baba-

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ÁNIMOS PRINCESOS Y PRINCIPESAS! x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Fairy Tail: Operación Atlantis.

**Autora: **Natsuki Akagami, Natsuki, Natsu, Natsu-chan.

**Pareja (s): **NaLu/GaLe **principales**

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

Ruido. Mucho ruido. Había sido abrir la gran compuerta de metal que daba lugar a donde ella se encontraba ahora y que sus oídos se taladraran por todo el jaleo que había. Hizo una mueca por el ensordecedor sonido y apretó la cartera de cuero que llevaba con ella -aparte de su maleta y mochila- contra su pecho. El cochero que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar (muuuuchas horas en coche; mejor dicho, limusina, pues la había llevado a la costa a coger el submarino -a Levy casi le dio algo cuando Makarov le dijo que iban a ir en submarino- en un sitio apartado a todos los demás) se despidió con una formal reverencia que hizo que Levy se sintiera algo incómoda e hizo que ella le respondiera con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

Bueno, el caso era que el lujoso automóvil la había dejado frente a una enooooooorme puerta de metal con las letras _"FT" _pintadas en negro. Se había preguntado cómo iba a entrar, ¿habría timbre?, hasta que, insegura, dio un paso hacia adelante y la puerta se abrió deslizándose silenciosa hacia un lado, provocando que la chica se sobresaltara.

Y ahí estaba ella, rodeada de gente vestida con monos blancos de trabajo manchados de suciedad y cargando cosas en las manos, carretas, pequeñas furgonetas etc. Se quedó ahí quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nadie se acercaba a recibirla, así que tras unos escasos segundos de duda, comenzó a andar sin rumbo con su equipaje. Se trataba de una sala rectangular muy, muy, muy grande con las paredes de color blanco sucio y baldosas también blancas en el suelo. Olía a aceite de motor y a mar. Curiosa, Levy miraba a todos lados con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Nadie parecía reparar en ella, y si alguien lo hacía, le dirigía una rápida mirada antes de volver a su trabajo, fuera cual fuera.

Tras caminar unos minutos, se paró frente al submarino. De lejos no era más que un armatoste con forma un poco ovalada y negra, pero se cerca... era increíblemente bonito a su manera. El exterior era totalmente negro, pero si te fijabas bien podías ver que había letras Atlantes adornándolo, además de otras lenguas como el egipcio, japonés, árabe etc. En la parte frontal habían puesto una cristalera de color azulada que abarcaba todo el morro de delante. Las puertas de la parte inferior estaban abiertas -sólo se podía llegar a ellas a través de unos puentes improvisados, pues debajo había un gran agujero lleno de agua que Levy sospechaba que daba al mar, y la gente cargaba y descargaba cosas del submarino. A Levy le entraron unas ganas locas de entrar y verlo por dentro.

De pronto, una voz suave de mujer sonó por tono el hangar. Todos dejaron de hacer su trabajo.

_"Juvia les informa de que el submarino estará listo para la inmersión en quince minutos"_ se oyeron unos ruidos indescifrables y otra voz habló, esta vez de hombre _"Ale, ya os estáis despidiendo de vuestros familiares, perros, gatos, colegas... ¡Ah-! ¡J-Juvia! ¡Dame el micrófono...!" _eso se oyó más de lejos _"¡Lyon-sama, le tocaba a Juvia decirlo esta vez!" _dijo esta vez la voz femenina del principio. Se oyó un "click" y el hangar volvió a quedarse en silencio hasta que la gente volvió a reanudar sus respectivas tareas.

Levy esbozó una divertida sonrisa, "_así que esos dos eran Lyon Vastia y Juvia Loxar..._" Después de volver a su casa tras la sesión con su maestro, se había pasado la noche leyendo las fichas de los que iban a ser sus camaradas. Incluso había buscado en Internet y había encontrado varias cosas a cerca de sus profesiones y así, pero nada a cerca de la _Operación Atlantis_. Al final había acabado dormida sobre su mesa y la cabeza apoyada en el teclado del ordenador. Cuando se miró al espejo vio que tenía toda la parte derecha de la cara con la forma de las teclas.

Unos gritos y exclamaciones sacaron a la chica de su recuerdo y se giró a donde provenía aquel griterío. A unos metros de ella, tres o cuatro, se encontraban a quienes reconoció como Sting Eucliffe, el chico que ella había supuesto que era surfista de Australia; y Rogue Cheney, el japonés de ojos rojos. Ambos estaban hablando por teléfono.

-¡No me digas lo que-! ¡Pero no me grites, pelo chicle!- gritaba el rubio, gesticulando mucho con las manos y poniendo diferentes caras.- ¿O sea que te preocupas por mí...?- su tono cambió a uno más meloso y alzó una ceja- Oh, vaaamos... ¡Admítelo, Hanami!

A Levy le pareció divertida aquella escena. Sting parecía ser alguien muy expresivo (sólo oyéndole hablar por teléfono se había dado cuenta) mientras que Rogue hablaba tan bajito por su móvil que no se le oía, ni tampoco ponía caras como el rubio.

-Que sí...- dijo esta vez Sting con voz cansada- Ya me lo has dicho mil veces, ¡pesada!- hubo un silencio- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado, pecho plano?! ¡Sí, te he llamado pecho plano, ¿algún problema?! ... ¡Que no me llames así!

Sting continuó hablando-gritando con quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea un rato más, a veces cambiando súbitamente el tono por uno preocupado, divertido o incluso amoroso.

-Sí... Ahora te paso con él- miró de reojo y se dio la vuelta como buscando a alguien.- Si lo encuentro... -De pronto Sting pareció totalmente cohibido y avergonzado porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- Sí, tranquila. Tendré cuidado. Oh, y procura que ningún chico se te acerque a menos de tres metros, ¡o sabrán lo que es bueno por meterse con mi novia!- carcajeó por algo que había dicho su supuesta novia. Después se puso serio y sonrió, soñador- Sí. Yo también a ti... Adiós...-tapó el altavoz del teléfono. Estiró el cuello para encontrar a la persona con la que tenía que ponerse su novia, y pareció encontrarla pues salió corriendo de ahí y se perdió entre el gentío.

Levy volvió a mirar al chico japonés. Este seguía hablando por su móvil en un tono apenas audible. Tras unos minutos colgó, justo cuando el chico rubio volvía y se acercaba a él. Le dijo algo a Sting que Levy no pudo oír pues alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás y ella se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con Erza Scarlet.

-Hola de nuevo, Levy-san- le sonrió como ella sabía. Levy se sintió un poco incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto formalismo.

-Solo Levy- respondió ella.

Erza asintió y miró a Levy de arriba a abajo. De pronto su rostro sereno pasó a uno con los ojos como platos y las mejillas enrojecidas.

-E-ese vestido... ¡es muy corto!- le señaló la vestimenta, acusadora.

Levy se puso roja como un semáforo y miró su vestido; color amarillo huevo hasta un poco más arriba del medio muslo, con un lazo grande de color blanco en el pecho. Las mangas, del mismo color que el vestido, no estaban unidas al este; se sujetaban con una tira blanca un poco más arriba de los codos. Era cierto que era un vestido muy veraniego pues dejaba mucha carne al aire libre, pero ella no diría que fuera escandaloso... Además, era su vestido favorito.

- Estás haciendo que se avergüence, Erza.

Levy no había reparado en la persona que acompañaba a la pelirroja -quien continuaba mirando su vestido con los ojos muy abiertos-, pero la reconoció al instante: Minerva Orland. Llevaba la misma cantidad de maquillaje que en la foto, pero en persona intimidaba aún más que en un papel. La McGarden tuvo que apartar la mirada ante el minucioso examen al que estaba siendo sometida.

-Así que tú eres la lingüista- Minerva pronunció el _tú _como si de un bicho molesto se tratara- Me esperaba algo más.

Levy apretó los puños con fuerza. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a aquellas pullas, eso no significaba que dejaran de hacerle daño.

-Déjala en paz, Minerva.

Erza miraba a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido y una clara mueca de molestia en el rostro. Minerva chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado. Levy quiso agradecerle a Erza, pero la voz de antes volvió a sonar por el altavoz.

_"El submarino está listo para inmersión. Juvia les pide que entren en el submarino. Repito, el submarino estará listo para inmersión en siete minutos- ¡Lyon-sama!-"_ se oyó un estruendo a través de los altavoces, como de algo cayéndose. Después el micrófono se apagó.

Erza se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente, con aire resignado.

-Estos dos...- miró tras ella y después a Levy- Será mejor que vayas entrando- sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su falda marina y se lo entregó- Es la llave de tu cuarto, al principio te parecerá un poco lioso todo el submarino. Pero las habitaciones están en la planta del medio, y las puertas tienen el número escrito.

Levy, tras darle las gracias, caminó sobre uno de los puentes y entró en el gran submarino. Caminó sin rumbo, tal vez buscando unas escaleras que dieran al piso superior o a saber qué... Los estrechos pasillos estaban iluminados por barras de neón que alumbraban con una luz blanca. No había mucha gente, ya que los trabajadores del hangar que se ocupaban de cargar el material ya lo habían metido todo en sus respectivos lugares. Tampoco era que se esperaba mucho gentío. Makarov le había dicho que a parte de las diez personas de las que le había entregado su ficha, iba a ver más personal, pero el justo para poder mantener el submarino bajo control. Unas veinte personas más.

Tan distraída iba Levy que se chocó con alguien. Más por el susto que por el golpe y su fuerza, la persona que tenía delante dejó caer unas bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó con las mejillas arreboladas y mirando al suelo.

-¡Eh!- la persona se giró y miró a Levy con cara de pocos amigos- Ten más cuidado la próx-¡Un momento!- su voz cambió de una enfadada a una de sorpresa- ¡Tú eres la chica lista que lee Atlante!

... Bueno, era una manera de decirlo. Levy levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con dos ojos grandes de color gris tirando al marrón clarito. Levy reconoció al chico por su color de pelo, rosa desgastado. Era Natsu Dragneel. Se sonrojó al pensar que en persona era más atractivo que en la foto que había visto... El muchacho vestía unas sandalias marrones oscuras y unos pantalones holgados también marrones -pero más clarito- que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas. En la parte superior llevaba una camisa blanca hasta los codos y encima de esta un chaleco de color gris abierto*****. Aunque lo más característico era su bufanda: blanca con cuadros negros. La McGarden se preguntó por qué la llevaría, en esa época del año no es que hiciera frío especialmente...

Al darse cuenta de que se le había quedando mirando fijamente y que el chico esperaba una respuesta con ambas cejas alzadas, carraspeó.

-E-eh... S-sí, soy yo. Esa soy yo.- Rió nerviosa y se rascó la mejilla, haciendo su nerviosismo más notable.

Natsu hizo una mueca y se rascó la nuca, mirando a la extraña chica que tenía en frente.

-Eres rara- y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Me gustas!

Levy dejó caer su maleta de la impresión. Abrió los ojos como platos y boqueó un par de veces. Su cara ardía. Era la primera vez que le decían aquello. La primera vez en toda su vida.

Buscó alguna indicación que le confirmara que Natsu Dragneel estaba bromeando, pero su sincera sonrisa hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir de forma frenética.

-Yo, uh...- comenzó a tartamudear. No tenía ni idea de qué decir.- Natsu Dragneel, ¿verdad?- fue la primera frase coherente que surcó su mente.

El pelirrosa sacó pecho con orgullo y se señaló con el pulgar a sí mismo. Guiñó a Levy.

-Ese soy yo- otra sonrisa radiante. Levy no pudo menos que devolvérsela.

Natsu se agachó para recoger lo que la McGarden le había tirado sin querer, que ahora estaba desperdigado por el suelo. Levy se apresuró a ayudarle. No había mucha luz para distinguir qué eran aquellos objetos alargados que se habían caído y rodaban... hasta que cogió uno de ellos. Casi se le cayó de las manos cuando la blanca luz hizo visible aquellos objetos; alargados y marrones, con una mecha en la parte superior... ¡¿Qué demonios hacía un adolescente con cartuchos de dinamita?!

-Oh, eso es mío- Dragneel cogió el explosivo de las manos de Levy- Gracias.- Y siguió guardando las demás bombas en las bolsas, que por cierto, estaban todas llenas de aquellas cosas.

La McGarden le devolvió la mirada, atónita, horrorizada y curiosa. ¡¿En ese submarino estaban todos locos o qué?!

-¿Dinamita?- preguntó al final.

Natsu levantó la cabeza y dejó de recoger los demás cartuchos.

-¡Oh, sí! Estas- señaló las bolsas- son mis pequeñas- sonrió con orgullo. Debió de malinterpretar la mirada de Levy por una de adoración o algo así, porque se dio prisa en añadir- Pero tranquila, ¡no solo llevo éstas conmigo! También tengo bombas de relojería, nitroglicerina, granadas, bombas de humo y lacrimógenas, de gran expansión y de poca expansión. Oh, y también tengo...

Y empezó a enumerar y nombrar todos los tipos de bomba-explosivos que tenía, a cada cual Levy se preocupaba aún más por su seguridad en aquel submarino.

-Así que no te preocupes- el chico sonrió a Levy con todos sus dientes y le hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba- estarás segura con mis pequeñas.

Levy estaba segura de que tenía una gran gota resbalando por su cabeza, con aire cómico.

Cuando Natsu terminó de recoger, al final fue solo Natsu porque Levy no pensaba volver a coger un explosivo estando -por lo menos- consciente, se despidieron. Levy continuó caminando recto, hasta que encontró unas escaleras que subían al piso segundo, en el que estaba su habitación. Las escaleras eran demasiado estrechas y altas, y estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, realmente sospechaba de que alguien intentaba jugar con su vida en aquel sumergible.

Miró el número que había dibujado en su llave, el 23, y fue a buscar su habitación. Se dio cuenta, mientras caminaba, que el segundo piso no tenía nada que ver con el primero. Había una moqueta de color rojo a lo largo del pasillo y todas las puertas eran de madera en vez de metal, también había más iluminación que en el piso anterior y podías ver mejor.

Se paró frente a su puerta, metió la llave dorada y la puerta se abrió sin un chirrido. Muy bien, no sabía lo que se esperaba, pero desde luego no aquello.

Era un cuarto más grande de lo que había imaginado, con el suelo cubierto por una moqueta de color crema. Una cama matrimonial, de dos plazas, en la pared derecha y en la izquierda un escritorio de color negro -¿caoba, tal vez?-, al lado de la mesa y de la puerta un armario _vintage _del mismo color que el suelo. En la pared del fondo y en el medio había un ojo de buey por el que se veía lo de fuera y justo debajo de la redonda ventana un tocador estilo victoriano negro como el armario. Las paredes estaban forradas con un papel blanco, en el que había pequeños pájaros negros con las alas extendidas, como si estuvieran volando, dibujados. Levy nunca había visto un cuarto más bonito. Y menos en un submarino, los cuales solían ser grisáceos, sucios y simples. Tomó nota para intentar hacer algo semejante en su apartamento.

Dejó su maleta y mochila en el suelo de cualquier manera y se dedicó a curiosear. Los cajones de todos los muebles estaban vacíos, la cama era muy mullida y las sábanas eran suaves y frescas, pero había una manta a los pies por si hacía frío. Caminó descalza por la moqueta, disfrutando aquel extraño contacto en sus pies y fue a mirar por la ventana. Al parecer ya habían dejado de cargar las cosas al submarino y estaban quitando los puentes que conectaban con el sumergible. Tras unos segundos dudando de si quedarse en su cuarto cuando se sumergieran o no, se decidió por lo último y se calzó rápidamente sin atarse los cordones de sus zapatos. Agarró la llave en el último momento y cerró de un portazo, ¡no quería perderse la inmersión! Iría a aquella zona delantera del submarino, en la que estaba la cristalera y lo vería desde allí.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que acababa de subir y las bajó deprisa, sin acordarse de que sus cordones estaban desatados, y cuando iba por la mitad de los escalones, pisó el cordón de su zapato derecho y cayó hacia adelante. Por puro instinto, gritó, cerró los ojos y echó las manos hacia adelante para amortiguar el golpe... que nunca llegó. Al contrario de sentir un dolor punzante en las palmas de las manos por el forzoso aterrizaje, sintió algo más moldeable y... ¿caliente?

-_FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?!- _oyó una voz profunda y enfadada, hablando en su idioma muy cerca, cerquísima, de ella, y aquello en lo que había aterrizado, vibró bajo ella.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos rojizos mirándola con molestia. En menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: había caído encima de alguien. ¡Pero no! ¡No de cualquier alguien! Reconoció aquel rostro duro y lleno de piercings en seguida. Era el chico de la tienda. El de aquellos papeles que le había dado Makarov. Gajeel Redfox, aquel chico estadounidense.

Apartó la mirada de aquellos cautivantes ojos al no poder aguantar más aquella mirada y... se sonrojó violentamente al ver la postura en la que habían caído. Ella tenía la cabeza a la altura de los pectorales del hombre, sus torsos estaban pegados y las piernas enredadas en una postura extraña. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo le hacía cosquillas en las puntas de los dedos.

Se levantó rápidamente, trastabillando en el proceso. Él la imitó y soltó un quejido mientras se incorporaba. Levy se sintió realmente intimidada por la diferencia de altura, y en vez de mirarle a los ojos para disculparse se quedó mirando uno de los anchos hombros del chico.

-_I-I'm sorry...-_respondió ella en el mismo idioma, muy, muy bajito y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la cristalera. A penas había dado un par de pasos cuando algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien _la agarró por el vestido, justo debajo de la nuca y la alzó sin esfuerzo. Levy chilló y pataleó en el aire.

-Podrías disculparte al menos.- Esta vez él habló en castellano.

Levy dejó de forcejear y miró al estadounidense con cara de enfado, toda su vergüenza había desaparecido.

-¡Y tú podrías haberme dicho eso sin cogerme de la ropa, como una persona normal!- frunció el ceño.

El tal Gajeel enarcó una ceja, con aire divertido.

-Tienes una boca muy grande para ser tan pequeña, ¿lo sabes?

Ella volvió a dar patadas e intentó hacer que soltara su vestido golpeando su mano con las suyas propias.

-¡Bájame!- chilló.

-Pídeme disculpas.

Lo dijo en un tono tan arrogante, altivo y divertido que Levy se enfadó de verdad. Y decidió usar aquello que la gente llamaba "la-famosa-enemistad-de-los-estadounidenses-y-los-ingleses".

-Ya te las he pedido, otra cosa es que todos los americanos seáis duros de oído. No es culpa mía.

La ceja derecha de Redfox sufrió un pequeño _tick_.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Ves? Estáis todos sordos. ¡Ahora suéltame!

Él sonrió con sorna.

-Como la señorita desee.- Y la soltó.

El trasero de Levy golpeó el suelo. Ella soltó un quejido y fulminó a Gajeel con la mirada.

-Me has dicho que te suelte, yo he cumplido con tus deseos. No estoy tan sordo como decías al fin y al cabo verdad, _shrimp_?

El rostro de la McGarden se tiñó de rojo escarlata, tal vez por la vergüenza, tal vez por la ira que la dominaba ahora mismo. ¡¿Acababa, aquella copia barata de Metallica**, de llamarla camarón?! Abrió la boca para gritarle, insultarle o decirle alguna cosa, pero la voz de Juvia Loxar resonó por el pasillo.

_"Juvia les informa que el submarino se sumergirá en menos de un minuto"_

¡Un minuto! Aquel anuncio hizo que Levy perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos no muy educados con respecto a Gajeel. Se levantó sobándose la parte inferior de la columna vertebral con una mueca de dolor y volvió a mirar a Redfox con reproche. Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Ella le miró con desconfianza por el súbito cambio de tema.

-A la cristalera esa que hay en la parte delantera del submarino. Quiero ver cómo se sumerge el submarino.

-¿Por las salas de máquinas?- preguntó divertido y enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno... no sé por dónde hay que ir- esta vez se encogió ella de hombros- este sitio es un laberinto y nadie me ha dado un mapa.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que él hablo.

-Bueno, yo iba hacia allá de todos modos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Levy le envió una mirada de circunstancias.

-Eh, eh, que intento ser amable- se excusó él

-Me has tirado al suelo.

-Me has llamado sordo.

-Porque me habías agarrado.

-Tú te has chocado conmigo primero.

Ella frunció los labios y desvió la mirada. Gajeel sonrió de lado al sentir su pequeña victoria.

-Bueno, vale, no quiero perdérmelo. Y es mejor que volver a chocar con alguien y caerme encima- cedió ella al final sonriendo.

Redfox comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba.

-¿Vienes? No pienso esperarte, enana.

Ella se apresuró a seguirle. Pensó, resignada y con un suspiro, en que aquel chico iba a traerle problemas.

_Lo que no sabía, era cuántos._

•

•

•

(~•3•)~ (~•3•)~

•

•

•

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_

**Final dramático porque soy genial 8D (?) He intentado subir lo más rápido que he podido xP, ¡espero que os haya gustado!**

**Al parecer Levy ya va conociendo a parte de la tripulación fufufu~ Este Gajeel W ¡ains, como lo amo! :****

**¿me merezco un review?**

_*****_**: **_esa es la ropa que Natsu lleva en el ending 15 del anime x3_

_****Metallica: **__no sé si todos lo sabréis, pero es un famoso grupo de rock. Mil gracias a __**Alice87 **__por la parte de __Metallica(na)__ de su review xD ¡fue genial! No podía no ponerlo_

PARA LA DUDA DE** "DÓNDE ESTÁ LUCY****": **juju, ¡sorpresa! Aunque algunos ya tendréis vuestras teorías ;)

PARA LA DUDA DE **"QUIÉNES SON LOS MALOS****"**: eso se verá a cerca del final de la historia, amores :* aunque habrá indirectas de quienes son xD

PARA LA DUDA DE **"HABRÁ MÁS PAREJAS":**SÍ, MY DARLINGS, SÍ HAY MÁS PAREJAS. Pero diré cuáles son mediante vayan apareciendo en los capítulos; como en este: Sting tiene novia (una OC mía de la que ya se hablará más adelante pero no mucho) al igual que Rogue (que es la OC de mi amadísima nee (baka)-chan-san también conocida como "aquella que olía los libros" o Aiko Natssume, de la que también habrá menciones)

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:**

_**Arien Agarwaen: **__¡yo amo que te guste mi fic! x) Atlantis es de las mejores pelis jamás echas * W * ¿tú también los lees? Wohoo! Molamos!_

_**ley-de-leo: **__¡gracias por tu coment! c: espero que te guste el cap ^^_

_**Anika Sukino 5d: **__¿los malos? Bwahahahah, eso se verá al final del fic ;) ¡paciencia! _

_**Akuma Soul14: **__los malvados malvadosos saldrán al final de la historia ;3 ¡va a ser una sorpresa! ¿o tal vez no? Puajajajajaj -risa mlavada-_

_**Aiko Natssume:**__ ¡nee! ¡mil gracias, baka-chan-san! W me hisiste felis con tu coment~ tu ya sabe cuándo va a aparecer Lucy y los demás, ¡privilegiada! xD Besos nee-chan_

_**Alice87: **__¡oh, dios! -muere de felicidad- ¡mil gracias, bellísima persona por tu comentario! * O * Me alegro mucho de que te guste ;W; ¡gracias por seguir mi historia! ;* PD: Gajeel con esas ropas está para violárselo 8D LOLOLOLOLOL lo de Metallica(na) fue tan genial que no pude evitar no nombrarlo en este cap ;DDD_

_**Fenix no seishin: **__¡yo también quiero una casa como la de Makarov! Es tan asdasdaassd *m* ¿otra que también huele los libros? ¡Hagamos un gremio dedicado a oler libros! B)) ¡besos!_

_**Little Luce: **__¡d-dejad de decirme cosas tan bonitas, que me emociono! ;W; no pienso abandonarla, tranquila ;))_

_**NekoFT: **__¡Atlantis también es de mis pelis favoritas! La trama es genial y el dibujo super asdasdasd *_* Y si, es Natsu quien lee pero no sabe pronunciar x) O / / / O el idioma me lo he inventado yo xDD ¡pero que hayas creído que era real me hace sentir orgullosa! Pero, te digo un secreto, "an eala bhan" significa "un cisne blanco" en escocés -guiño de cómplice- hay una canción que se llama así, ¡deberías oírla! Es muy bonita :)_

_**Suyai: **__¡wow! ¡mil gracias! -muere de felicidad por millonésima vez- me alegro de que te guste mi forma de redactar, ¡besos preciosa! Oh, y por cierto... ¡me encanta tu fic de Otoño y Verano! * ^*_


End file.
